Special
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Após uma missão, nada melhor do que conversar com um amigo e ajuda-lo a resolver algo mto importante. E somente o Naruto pode ajudar esse amigo.


O dia mau havia nascido e Naruto, Kiba, Sakura e Yamato já estavam chegando em Konoha. A primeira coisa que foi reportar a missão mau sucedida que acarretou no seqüestro do Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama, viemos entregar o relatório da missão e reportar.

-Pode falar Yamato.

-A missão foi um fracasso, Sasori e Deidara seqüestraram o Naruto, para após uma luta com ele o entregarem para nós, e ainda descobrimos que eles não sabiam de nada sobre o Orochimaru.

-Certo. Eu realmente imaginei que essa missão ia ser um fracasso, mas pelo menos ao que parece o Naruto está bem.

-Hai Oba-san.

-Bem, então estão todos dispensados.

-Hai.

Os quatro saíram da sala da Hokage, se despediram e foram cada um para sua casa. Naruto resolveu ir para casa tomar um banho e comer, depois iria fazer uma vizita a um tal Hyuuga que ele queria muito ver, e assim o fez.

Enquanto ia em direção a casa do Hyuuga, pensava muito sobre o que iria falar para ele.

*Dattebayo, como eu vou falar pro Neji que estou afim dele, ele é muito frio, é bem capaz de me encher de porrada e nunca mais falar comigo, mas também se não tenta nunca vou saber se posso pegar ele, já sei, vou chegar como quem não quer nada e jogar umas indiretas para ver se eu descubro se ele gosta de homens ou não. Hehe, espero que ele goste, quero muito pegar ele, mas também quem não quer, ele é muito lindo.*

Com o fim do pensamento, Naruto já se encontrava na frente da mansão Hyuuga, e foi nessa hora que ficou receoso, estava com muito medo do que poderia acabar acontecendo depois que falasse com Neji, mas por fim respirou fundo e resolveu chamar por ele.

Para o azar, ou sorte do Naruto, quem atendeu foi a Hinata, que quando o viu ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

-O-Oi Na-Naruto-kun. O que vo-você faz a-aqui?

-Oi Hinata-chan, eu queria falar com o Neji, ele ta por ai?

-T-Tá sim. Vou cha-chamar ele.

-Arigatou Hinata-chan.

Depois de uns cinco minutos esperando, Naruto já estava ficando nervoso, porque a Hinata estava demorando tanto pra trazer o primo? Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Enquanto pensava foi surpreendido.

-Oi Naruto. Em que posso ser útil?

Naruto nada disse, a única reação que teve foi ficar de boca aberta com a visão que estava tendo, Neji estava com os cabelos molhados colados a face, em seu tórax podia-se ver gotículas de água por estar sem camisa, usava uma calça larga e estava descalço, aquela era a visão dos deuses para Naruto, Neji realmente estava sexy.

-Oi Naruto? Você está bem? Desculpa a demora, mas eu estava no banho.

-Deu pra notar.

-O que?

-Hã? Ah, nada não, hehe.

-Tá bom então. Mas fala, no que posso ser útil?

-*Se quiser me levar pra sua cama eu aceito.* Eu queria conversar com você sobre, sobre... Sobre Taijutsu. Isso, eu queria umas dicas de você, hehe.

-Claro Naruto. Pode entrar.

Enquanto o loiro ia entrando, Hinata passou por eles dizendo que ia sair e para Neji cuidar da casa, já que só iria ficar ele e o Naruto pela mansão Hyuuga. Ao ouvir o que ele disse, Naruto não podia ficar mais feliz, afinal só estaria ele e o moreno na casa, não podia ser mais perfeito.

-Bem Naruto, então vamos ao meu quarto para podermos conversar.

-Hai.

Xxxxx

Já havia se passado quase duas horas que estavam conversando sobre Taijutsu quando Naruto finalmente tomou coragem e colocou seu plano em ação.

-E então Neji, como esta a vida amorosa?

Neji ficou apreensivo com a pergunta de Naruto, tinha medo de revelar seus segredos com a resposta que poderia dar, e após ponderar sobre qual seria a resposta certa a dar, falou.

-Ah Naruto, abe como é neh, com tanto treino não da pra eu me preocupar com isso.

-Ah mais confessa Neji, deve chover mulher pro teu lado.

-Hehe, verdade. Mas eu não ligo para elas.

-Hã? Por quê?

Neji pensou um pouco, mas acabou resolvendo revelar seu segredo.

-Bem Naruto, vou te contar uma coisa que nunca contei pra ninguém, e se depois você não quiser mais falar comigo eu vou entender. Na verdade eu não gosto de mulheres, u sou gay.

Naruto se surpreendeu com o que tinha ouvido, mas acabou por dar um sorriso mais que safado a Neji.

-Que bom ouvir isso.

Neji se chocou cm o que tinha acabado de ouvir, por acaso o loiro estava tirando uma com a cara dele?

-O que quer dizer com isso Naruto?

-Isso.

Neji ficou sem tempo de reagir, quando viu, Naruto já estava em cima dele na cama o beijando, e ao que parecia ele era muito experiente com aquilo, o beijo era delicioso.

-O que esta fazendo Naruto?

-O que eu queria já ter feito a muito tempo. Te pegar.

O moreno se surpreendeu com a resposta do loiro, aquilo só podia ser um sonho, o gostoso do Naruto sempre o quis pegar. Claro que ele ano ia perder essa oportunidade de ouro, voltou a sugar a boca do loiro como resposta ao que ele havia dito, também queria a muito pegar aquele loirinho gostoso.

-Então vamos aproveitar que vai demorar muito para alguém chegar Naruto, também to louco pra te pegar de jeito. Mas tem uma coisa.

-E o que é Neji-kun?

-Eu apesar de ser gay, ainda sou virgem.

-Não se preocupe Neji, vou cuidar muito bem de você. Pode relaxar.

Naruto começou a alisar o rosto de Neji com muito carinho, queria através desse gesto passar confiança para o moreno, queria que ele se sentisse nas nuvens, distribuiu beijos por toda sua face, deu um selinho carinhosamente em seus lábios, Neji estava muito feliz com o que estava acontecendo, ia final mente perder a virgindade e de quebra ia ser com um loirinho lindo e carinhoso, não poderia ser mais perfeito.

Naruto passou a língua na boca de Neji pedindo passagem, essa que foi prontamente cedida, era um beijo lento, através desse beijo Naruto queria passar mais carinho ainda pro moreno, era o beijo perfeito, cheio de sentimentos, de afeto, era um beijo com desejo, mas sem ser agressivo.

Começou a passar lentamente as mãos pelo corpo do moreno apertando levemente, passou as mãos pelo tórax inteiro, queria gravar em sua memória cada traço, cada músculo que o moreno tinha, não deixaria escapar nada.

Desceu os lábios ao pescoço de Neji e deu leves mordidas e beijos, o moreno não agüentou e gemeu docemente, era um gemido baixo, mas que continha muito prazer, o loirinho o estava fazendo sentir o que nunca imaginou poder, e olha que só estava começando.

Desceu novamente os lábios indo dessa vez beijar o tórax definido do moreno, chegando por fim aos mamilos deste, deu leves mordidas fazendo o moreno gemer um pouco mais alto, lambia e chupava delicadamente, queria ouvir o moreno lhe pedir que fosse mais agressivo, mas no momento daquele jeito estava perfeito.

Continuou com sua boca nos mamilos enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela barriga definida do moreno, resolveu por fim fazer a boca acompanhar as mãos, mordia cada pedacinho daquela barriguinha perfeita, enfiou a língua no umbigo recebendo um gemido mais alto, ele estava deixando Neji louco de tesão, e era bem isso que queria mesmo.

Quando por fim chegou ao cós da calça que Neji vestia, olhou para o moreno como se pedisse permissão, na hora Neji corou, mas meneou a cabeça concedendo a permissão que o loiro precisava para prosseguir.

Assim que tirou totalmente a calça de Neji deu um sorriso safado, o moreno não usava cueca, por isso a visão que Naruto teve foi de um membro rijo e pulsante na sua frente, queria abocanhar aquele membro enorme de uma só vez, mas com medo de assustar o outro resolveu ir mais devagar, subiu beijando as pernas do moreno, se demorando um pouco nas coxas roliças, deu pequenos beijos na virilha, para finalmente dar uma pequena lambida na glande, recebendo assim um grito de prazer do moreno.

-Aaahh... Naruto Onegai... Me chupa logo... Eu não agüento...

O loirinho deu outro sorriso safado, era aquilo que estava esperando, uma suplica para que fizesse o que queria tanto fazer, e sem se demorar mais, engoliu o membro do moreno de uma só vez, fazendo Neji gritar mais ainda de tesão.

Ele não sabia como, mais aquele membro conseguia ser mais grosso que qualquer outro que já havia chupado, mau cabia em sua boca, se sentiu deliciado com isso, começou os movimentos de sobe e desce lentamente, queria aproveitar cada momento que podia com o moreno, sua língua acompanhava fielmente o trajeto de seus lábios, aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo, ate que já estava em um ritmo frenético, sentiu o membro em sua boca pulsar, Neji já estava prestes a gozar.

-Naruto-kun... Aaahh... Eu vou gozar...

Com o que ouviu de Neji aumentou mais ainda os movimentos de sua boca e língua, estava necessitado, precisava sentir o gosto do moreno em sua boca, e sem demora seu desejo foi prontamente atendido, o gozo de Neji preenchia sua boca completamente, não querendo deixar encapar nada, engoliu tudo de uma vez, seu gosto era doce, uma verdadeira delicia.

-Você tem um gosto delicioso Neji-kun. Mas se prepara, a melhor parte vem agora.

Neji corou completamente ao ouvir a declaração do loiro, e corou mais ainda ao ver ele erguendo suas pernas para poder lamber seu ânus.

-Quero te deixar bem molhado, para a hora que eu for te penetrar você não sentir dor alguma.

Na mesma hora que ouviu isso, Neji se contraiu um pouco com medo, Naruto ao perceber isso começou delicadamente a fazer carinho em suas coxas enquanto penetrava sua língua no moreno, aos poucos Neji foi sentindo mais prazer ainda e acabou por relaxar completamente.

Naruto olhou para Neji com um pedido mudo para penetrar-lhe um dedo, e Neji fez que sim com a cabeça, estava depositando toda sua confiança no loiro. Devagar Naruto ia introduzindo um dedo no moreno, fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem, quando achou que ele já estava preparado penetrou um segundo dedo fazendo os mesmos movimentos, Neji se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com o segundo dedo, mas como Naruto estava sendo tão carinhoso, acabou por relaxar logo.

Após um tempo, Naruto viu que Neji já não sentia mais dor, retirou lentamente os dedos de dentro dele, recebendo um gemido de protesto.

-Calma, agora vem a melhor parte.

Como ainda estava de roupas, Naruto as retirou calmamente, quando já estava completamente nu, reparou que o moreno o olhava com luxuria, corou um pouco com isso, mas se centrou no que iria fazer e deitou sobre Neji erguendo suas pernas para melhor se encaixar no moreno.

Com toda calma do mundo o penetrou lentamente, não queria que ele sentisse dor, queria que sentisse apenas prazer, e aos poucos foi se enfiando mais ainda naquele interior que o recebia tão bem, quando se viu completamente dentro de Neji, parou um pouco para o moreno poder se acostumar com a invasão.

Neji desde o começo da penetração não sentiu dor alguma, apenas o prazer que o loiro proporcionava, quando este parou ficou um pouco irritado, queria mais, queria que o loiro se mexesse, então resolveu começar ele mesmo a se mexer, quando Naruto viu que Neji se mexia em baixo de si, entendeu na mesma hora o que o moreno queria, e sem pensar em mais nada, começou a estocá-lo.

Neji gemia loucamente, aquela sim era a melhor sensação que já havia sentido em sua vida, apesar do loiro estar estocando lentamente, era firme e forte.

-Aaahh... Que delicia Naru... Como você é grosso... Aaahh...

-Isso Neji-kun, geme pra mim, grita meu nome.

Como se atendesse ao pedido do Naruto, Neji começou a gemer mais alto, a chamar o nome do loiro loucamente, queria mais, queria que ele fosse mais rápido, e como se pudesse ler seu pensamento, Naruto aumentou a velocidade, ia cada vez mais rápido, ate que seus movimentos já estavam frenéticos, selvagens.

Neji gritava mais alto ainda, tamanho era o tesão que sentia, era acompanhado por um Naruto também louco de tesão, os dói já não agüentavam mais, seus corpos tremiam tamanho era o prazer que estavam sentindo.

-Aaahh... Naruto... Eu vou gozar... Aaahh...

-Eu também Neji... Aaahh... Eu também... Vamos juntos... Aaahh...

E sem ser preciso dizer mais nada, os dois gozaram juntos gemendo que nem loucos.

Neji arfava cansado, aquela havia sido a maior experiência de sua vida.

-Nossa Naru, nós dois podemos não ter nada, mas saiba que essa experiência foi incrível. Você é muito especial para mim, muito mesmo.

-Que bom q você gostou Neji, para mim você também foi muito especial, foi realmente uma experiência incrível.

-E que tal se repetirmos a dose heim?

-Por mim tudo bem, mas não tem problema de alguém chegar?

-A única pessoa que pode aparecer é a Hinata, mas duvido que ela volte para casa hoje. Ela só deve voltar amanha.

-Nesse caso, vamos logo então porque eu estou louco pra me enfiar dentro de você novamente.

-Hai. Eu também estou louco pra te sentir Naru.

E com essas palavras Naruto e Neji tiveram um dia e uma noite que nenhum dos dois iria esquecer nunca.


End file.
